He Loves You Not
by AuroraVortex
Summary: The annual school dance is coming up and as usual, Jimmy's left dateless. He has a plan: revamping Love Potion 976J to work on girls. But when Sheen accidentally releases it in front of Cindy, things go very wrong, very fast. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Dances and Doodles**

The gentle spring sun shone thru the windows of Lindbergh Elementary, the golden rays casting the classroom in a soft golden glow. The children inside sat in silence, awaiting the dismissal bell with bated breath. All except for one. Jimmy sat at his desk, sketching out the prototype for his latest invention. He brushed away a few stray eraser shavings as he surveyed the drawing.

"Psst, Jimmy," whispered Sheen, tapping him on the shoulder. "Why are you doodling? You could be using this precious free time to catch up on your sleep!"

Jimmy held up his hand to shush his maniacal whispers. "It's not a doodle, Sheen," he explained, proudly showing Sheen his drawing. "It's the plans for my newest invention. I call it th--"

"Let me guess," interrupted Cindy. "The Gonna Kill Us 900?" She high-fived Libby as both of them began to laugh to themselves.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jimmy replied sarcastically. "Actually it's--"

Carl spoke up suddenly. "Does it involve llamas?"

"No," Jimmy sighed in exasperation. "It's a--"

Once again, he was interrupted. This time by the entrance of Principal Willoughby.

"Good afternoon, children," he said in a singsong voice. "The school board approved our new budget so that means we can have a spring dance!" All the girls in the classroom cheered in excitement while the boys groaned.

"Come on!" Jeered Sheen. "Who wants to go to some boring dance? Why can't we use the extra coinage for something important? Like Ultralord tattoos!! But nooooo, we have to spend it on girly things like dances!" He dropped onto his desk dramatically.

Libby looked at him. "I think it's a good idea."

Immediately, Sheen perked up and looked at Libby. "As do I, my Ultra Queen!" He winked at her.

"Ugh, I'm with Sheen on this one," Jimmy said, blinking as he agreed with Sheen. "We should be using this money for new textbooks."

Cindy leaned over to where he sat. "Neutron, no one wants new textbooks. Besides, we need a dance."

Jimmy shook his head. "Dances are not a necessity. I happen to think that our textbooks are extremely out-of-date."

"Well no one cares what you think!" She taunted.

Jimmy decided to drop the argument, lest they both end up in trouble. He sighed as he thought about the dance. There'd be food, punch, loud music, people with their dates…

_Wait,_ he thought, _Tradition dictates that one usually attends a dance with a date. Who am I supposed to ask? Ugh, something tells me this dance isn't going to go well._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AuthorNote**: This story was co-written by RetroChica from I had no room to put it in the summery. Just to let you guys know, I'm not just writing this myself. Reviews and half of the credit go to her as well! So, this chapter was written by her. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Girls, a Brain Blast, and an Unexpecting Run-In

Jimmy walked home from school that day. It was shining as it had been doing earlier. The air smelled like fresh cut grass, since it was spring, everyone had mowed their lawns. 

Jimmy shook his head. The words date and girl was running through his head. What was he to do? He hadn't had a clue on who to ask. "Stupid dances...we could have gotten text books instead!" He murmured under his breath. "Of course, all the girls wanted a dance!" 

Jimmy entered his lab minutes later. He zoomed over to his computer and flopped down in the chair. "Wake mode, Goddard" He said in his normal logic voice. Goddard walked over to him, happily. "Bark! Bark!" Jimmy smiled. "Nice to see you too boy." Then he frowned. Goddard whined signaling a "Whats wrong?". Jimmy sighed. "Theres a spring dance. And I don't have a clue who to ask." Goddard tilted his robotic dog head. Then an idea instantly popped into Jimmy's head. "Goddard, options!" Goddard raises up the screen programmed into his chest and it pulls up Don't Go. Jimmy frowned. "Goddard..." Goddard raised up another option, Say you were sick. "Goddard, everyone will know I was faking it.." He said in a slight whine. Goddard had already ran out of ideas. This wasn't a robotic dog's thing. 

Jimmy stared endlessly at his computer screen. It seemed he wouldn't ever find out what to do. He sighed, for the fifth time in the past hour. Then he stared at the floor. "Gotta think..." He said quietly then, images of the time the Love Potion got into his system and he fell in love with Cindy, and the same with Carl and Sheen. More images of examples of opposites flashed through his head. "BRAIN BLAST!" Goddard jumped slightly, and tilted his head. Jimmy looked at him, jumpy and exceited. "Goddard, what if I bring back the Love Potion, but instead making it with the female hormones? You know, make it so girls can be effected and not boys." Goddard looked at him, and nodded. Jimmy pumped his fist into the air victoriously, jumping out of his chair. "Yes...YES! Its perfect!" Jimmy quickly ran to his work station and began his expierement. Goddard, on the other hand, ran under the table, shaking. 

Jimmy looked at him. "Aww come on Goddard, what could possibly go wrong?" He said as he continued his work. This, made Goddard shake even more. 

The next morning, Jimmy sprung up from his sleep. He looked around to see what had woke him up. "JIMMY! You'll be late for school!" His mother yelled from the screen in the lab. Jimmy yawned. "Coming mom." Then he managed to drag himself up to his room, to get ready for school. 

"Jimmy! The bus will be here in five minutes! Hurry up!" Jimmy quickly brushed his teeth, grabbed a piece of toast, and shoved it down his throat, then ran out the door. 

He ran to the corner only to see the school bus driving off, again. "NO WAIT! I'm here!" He screamed after the bus, which kept going. Jimmy sighed, and kept running past the corner. Soon, he turned left, and bumped strait into...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Strange Conversations**

_Slam!_ Jimmy collided into Cindy, causing them both to fall onto the ground.

"Ugh, Neutron," she yelled angrily. "Why did you just crash into me?!?" She pushed him off as she stood up. Her eyes flickered dangerously.

Jimmy gulped as he got up and saw her scowl. "Oh, um, hi Cindy." He swallowed nervously and stepped away from the ireful girl, hoping that she wasn't going to use him to practice her martial arts. 

Narrowing her eyes, Cindy stepped forward to confront him. "You crash into me and all you can say is 'hi'? Why were you running?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was working late in the lab and missed the bus. How else was I supposed to get to school?" He asked her, picking up his books off the sidewalk.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Duh! You could've used the hovercar!" She brushed off her outfit as she glared at him.

"Don't you think I would've?" Jimmy said, becoming slightly frustrated with her. "The main component is currently malfunctioning and--"

He was abruptly cut off by Cindy holding up her hand. "Just get to the point already!" She demanded.

"It's broken," he concluded flatly. "Why are you walking to school?"

"Well," Cindy began, "I kinda overslept. I was up late last night," she said picking up the spilled contents of her backpack.

Jimmy watched her curiously. "What were you working on last night that was so important that you missed the bus?"

"That doesn't concern you," Cindy told him crossly. She slung her backpack on her shoulders and headed towards the school.

Jimmy knitted his eyebrows in confusion as Cindy walked away. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he muttered under his breath as Carl and Sheen walked up to him.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Sheen yelled over-excitedly, proudly displaying a deformed Ultralord action figure. "Look what I found!!"

Surveying it, Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Where on Earth did you find that, Sheen?" He asked, curious in spite himself. 

Grinning happily, he thrust his hand holding the action figure into the air heroically. "I got it from someone in Crazy Sid's Comics! They said it was a rare collectible that had survived nuclear testing!!" He hugged the disfigured doll. "Isn't it cool?" 

"I think it looks creepy," whispered Carl.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!" Screamed Sheen loudly.

Carl jumped back. "It is."

"And your love shrine to Jimmy's mom isn't?" Sheen asked. Jimmy stared at him with a "what the heck?" look.

"Umm, IT'S A CHIPMUNK!!!" Carl said nervously as he ran toward the school as fast as he could.

Reminded of his experiment by Carl's strange obsession, Jimmy turned to face Sheen to tell him his idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fiction or Non-Fiction?

Sheen waved to Jimmy. "See ya Jimmy!" And ran off to the school before Jimmy could even speak.

Jimmy sighed and started walking, but almost forgot he was late, so began to run to the school instead.Five minutes later he ran into the school busting open the doors. He ran through the hall, opened the door to the classroom and ran in shutting the door behind him.

Later on that day, Jimmy walked home from school. Sheen and Carl were right behind as usual, following him."I'm telling ya Carl, ULTRALORD'S COUSIN IS NOT LLAMA BOY! Where did you get that?" He asked, out of anger, at Carl.

But, Carl just shrugged. "I saw it in Llama Fiction For The Simple Minded." Jimmy and Sheen snickered though. "What?" He asked.

Jimmy looked at Carl, "Carl, why are you reading that?" He asked, as Carl's reply was just a shrug. Jimmy smacked the edge of his head, and rubbed his temples.

Sheen interrupted before it could go on any farther. "Jimmy, didn't you want to show us something?" He asked.

Jimmy perked up a bit. "Actually yes I did. Come on. Its in the lab." With that the boys set off to the lab.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later. Jimmy threw his backpack onto the lab table. "So what did ya want to show us, Jim?" Carl, who by now, had begun digging around in the mini-fridge.

Jimmy grinned proudly and spun around to face them, with his expierement in his hand. "This!".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AuthorNote: **Ugh! I had such horrible writer's block on this chap! Why? I just don't know! So, excuse the shortness, please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: One Thing Leads to Another**

Carl looked at him unsurely. "Jimmy, this isn't gonna blow up, right?" He asked as kept an eye on the test tube Jimmy held proudly.

Sheen grinned maniacally. "Ooh! _Please_ tell me this is gonna blow up, Jimmy! You haven't blown up the town since the weekend!"

"This isn't going to explode or anything like that," Jimmy explained, carefully handling the test tube. "I've modified the love potion to work on girls instead of boys!"

"So you mean I can finally get Libby to go on a date with me?" Sheen asked. "She said she'd go with me as 'friends'," he added.

"No, Sheen, it means I that Carl and I can get dates to the dance!" Jimmy told him. "We can go with whoever we want to!" He smiled widely as he thought of the possibilities.

Frowning, Carl tilted his head and looked at the test tube. "But Jimmy," he began, "I don't even want to go to the dance with a girl. I was going to stay over by the snack table. I hope they'll have those little weenies on the little buns…" he smiled.

"Well, I still need a date for the dance, guys," said Jimmy as he looked at the love potion.

"Ooh, who're you gonna use it on, Jim?" Asked Carl as he shoved the thoughts of little weenies to the back of his mind.

Shrugging, Jimmy double checked the love potion, hoping something wouldn't end up going wrong. After all, the last time he had used it, he almost ended up _kissing_ Cindy. Shuddering, he continued to check all the variables. The one variable he left out, though, was sitting in her room across the street.

"Libby, HOW could you possibly think of going to the dance with one of the Three Dorketeers?" Cindy asked, a little jealous that her friend had a date already.

Libby sighed and turned down the volume on her CD player slightly. "Cin, Sheen's not THAT dorky…some of the time," she said, her braids swaying slightly as she bobbed her head in tune to the newest Graystar CD. "Who're ya goin' to the dance with?"

"I don't know," Cindy sighed as she threw another kick at her punching bag. "I'm thinking of going stag."

"Girl, ya can't go stag! I don't think Jimmy has a date yet," she said, "Maybe ya go with him."

"NO!" Cindy yelled as she nearly knocked the punching bag to the other side of the room. "I'm not going to the dance with him. No chance, no way!"

Libby rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she simply stated. "I'm gonna go over there an' see what they're doin'. You wanna go too?"

"Sure," Cindy shrugged. "Not like I've got anything better to do."

The two girls walked over to the entrance of Jimmy's lab.

"HEY NEUTRON!!" Cindy yelled as she hammered on the door. "LET US IN!"

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen all turned to look at the monitor. "Sorry, Cindy. I can't hear you!" Jimmy sang tauntingly.

"Ugh! Neutron, you'd better let me in before I knock down your door!" She yelled.

"Wow, Cindy's got this homicidal pro-wrestler look in her eyes," Sheen observed.

Sighing, Jimmy pressed a button and Cindy and Libby both fell onto the hard floor of the lab.

Sheen smiled widely when he saw Libby. "Hello, my glorious ultra queen!" He grabbed the love potion. "Look what Jimmy made!" Before Libby could ask what he was holding, Sheen tripped and spilled the love potion all over Cindy. She turned around and looked directly at…him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Trouble Begins

Jimmy stepped back, but looked Cindy strait in the eye. "C-Cindy?" he studdered. Cindy sighed dreamily, "Yes, James... I mean Jimmy?" she smiled gracefully and nervous at the same time, Jimmy slapped his forehead. He turned directly to Sheen, "Sheen!" he called to him in an angry tone. Sheen gave him a nervous laugh.

Libby looked at Jimmy, "What'd ya do?! Cind's all lovesick now!" he exclaimed. Jimmy held up his hands defensively, "I...I can fix this!" he said, trying not to make the situation worse. Libby crossed her hands, "Make it quick! My 'girl can't be goin' around being all lovesick over you!" she replied back.

Jimmy looked around frantically, and punched a red button in, then suddenly, Libby and Cindy were sucked up by a tube. Carl turned to Jimmy, "Jim, what are ya gonna do, now?" he asked. Jimmy sighed and sat down in his lab chair, "I don't know. Out of all the people it HAD to be Cindy!" he ranted.

Sheen shrugged, "It won't be all that bad, Jimmy. You DO like her..." he started, but Jimmy _had_ to rebut, "I do not!!!" he argued. Sheen shrugged, "Whatever, dude." Jimmy walked over and picked up the bottle, "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

"Why not go to the dance with her?" Carl asked. Jimmy's head shot up and looked at him, "Are you serious?! Me? Go to a dance with Cindy Vortex?" Carl nodded, "Why not..?" Jimmy shook his head, "Carl, I am not going to a dance with someone who hates me. I would rather stay home." he said.

Sheen spinned around in a chair, "Then what is the matter? Don't go." he stopped his chair, head spinning. Jimmy rolled his eyes, "How am I supposed to explain to everyone about Cindy's behavior? People will notice!"

Sheen sat back down, "You gotta fix her." Jimmy gritted his teeth in annoyance, "I know, I know..." he mumbled. But, then, something hit Jimmy hard, _How AM I going to explain this? It will take forever to make an antidote!_ he thought. Libby looked at Jimmy, "What' she supposed to do till you fix her? She can't go 'round actin' like that!" she exclaimed. Jimmy sunk in his chair and rubbed his temples, "She'll have to Libby! At least until I can get the anitidote ready and give it to her." he replied.

Libby moaned, "It's 'bout time to go anyways. Cind' lets get goin'." she turned to Cindy, who casted dreamy looks over at Jimmy. Libby sighed and led her out of the lab door. Akward silence fell upon the boys until, I certain _someone_ had to break it, "Jimmy-" Jimmy interupped Sheen, "Don't even, say it, Sheen." he said, then Sheen closed his mouth.

Jimmy stood up, and paced, "Guys, what am I going to do? School is on Monday, I have to get her fixed by then!" he started. Carl burped Purple Flurp, "Easy Jim, just work on the antidote thingy all weekend, and you can have it fixed on Monday." he said. Jimmy stared at the ground, "What if I don't get it finished by then?" Carl shrugged and pat his friend on the back, "You will."

**AuthorNote:** Well, now you know, it isn't Sheen. xD Thanks for all your comments so far! Me and Chica really enjoy em'. Chica, will write the next chapter soon, so be patient! By the way, just so you guys know, I wrote the even numbers of the chapters, Chica writes odd.


	7. Discontinued(Sorry!)

Dear Readers,

I am terribly sorry for the inconvience but this fic will not be continued. The person I have collabed with has unfortunately dropped off the face of the planet and I have no time for finishing.

Once again: unbelievably sorry! I hope you can forgive me!

But thank you regardless for your support~!

~Amanda S.


End file.
